My Horse
by Dianzu
Summary: [ ficlet ] Hong Jisoo, pria yang memiliki kepribadian sangat tenang. Sangat suka kuda, dan juga memiliki pasangan yang mirip kuda. [ seoksoo ] [ seventeen ]


**MY HORSE**

 **Pair :**

 **Hong Jisoo x Lee Seokmin**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Member Seventeen milik Carat, Pledis, dan orang tua masing-masing. Saya hanya meminjam beberapa member untuk kelancaran ff abal-abal ini.**

 **Warning! BL, OOC, TYPO, AU**

 **I hope you enjoy this story~**

.

.

.

.

Pada suatu hari, Hong Jisoo sedang berlari pagi. Jisoo senang lari pagi, itu membuat tubuhnya menjadi ringan dan berkeringat.

Jisoo berhenti di sebuah halte bus. Duduk untuk menghilangkan rasa letihnya sehabis lari pagi.

Jisoo meneguk air mineral yang ia siapkan dari rumah. Keringat bercucuran di tubuhnya.

Setelah minum, Jisoo melanjutkan lari pagi nya lalu pulang kerumah.

.

.

.

.

"Kau mau pergi lagi, Hong Jisoo?" tanya Jeonghan, sahabat Jisoo.

"Yap."

"Apa kau tidak lelah?"

"Tidak."

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau menemui kekasihku dulu, _hyung_." ucap Jisoo lalu memakai kemeja nya.

"Ck, kekasihmu si kuda itu?" tanya Jeonghan.

"Yap, sudah lama aku tidak menunggangi Jiseok." ucap Jisoo.

Ngomong-ngomong, Jisoo ini memiliki sebuah kuda yang diberi nama Jiseok. Jisoo sangat suka menunggangi kuda, maka dari itu Jisoo memutuskan untuk memiliki kuda sendiri.

Kuda besar berwarna putih yang sangat cantik, tapi juga terlihat gagah saat berlari.

Bisa dibilang Jisoo itu pecinta kuda.

"Kuharap kekasih mu nanti memiliki wajah seperti kuda." celetuk Jeonghan.

"Bagus jika begitu, aku akan semakin cinta kepadanya." jawab Jisoo sambil tertawa kecil.

Jisoo pun pergi meninggalkan Jeonghan sendirian.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, Kwon." sapa Jisoo kepada penjaga kuda, Kwon Soonyoung.

"Hai, Jisoo. Lama kau tak kemari." ucap Soonyoung sambil membawa sebuah ember.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk mengerjakan skripsi ku." ucap Jisoo menjabat tangan Soonyoung.

"Jiseok baru saja ku mandikan." ucap Soonyoung.

"Terima kasih, Soonyoung. Aku ingin melihatnya sekarang." ucap Jisoo. Jisoo sangat merindukan kekasihnya.

Soonyoung pun mempersilahkan Jisoo masuk kedalam peternakan. Jisoo melihat banyak kuda yang ada. Jisoo memperhatikannya satu persatu.

"Ini dia, Jiseok. Lihat, siapa yang datang." ucap Soonyoung membuka pintu kandang Jiseok.

"Hong Jiseok, lama tidak berjumpa." Jisoo mengusap wajah Jiseok lembut. Jiseok nampak sangat nyaman diusap Jisoo.

"Apa kau ingin menunggangi nya?" tanya Soonyoung.

Jisoo berpikir sejenak.

"Tunggangi lah, aku yakin Jiseok sangat merindukanmu." ucap Soonyoung tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku ingin menunggangi nya sekarang." Jisoo tersenyum sambil mengusap Jiseok sayang.

Soonyoung pun menyiapkan Jiseok untuk ditunggangi. Jisoo pun bersiap-siap untuk menaiki Jiseok.

Jisoo terlihat santai saat menunggangi Jiseok. Ia berkeliling santai.

"Udara disini sangat sejuk, kau pasti betah tinggal disini." ucap Jisoo pada kudanya, Jiseok.

Jisoo dapat melihat pemandangan yang sangat indah dari sini. Banyak pohon-pohon dan rumput. Udara yang sejuk, sangat berbeda dari tempat tinggal Jisoo.

Tiba-tiba, Jiseok pun lari agak cepat. Tentu saja Jisoo kebingungan.

Ada apa dengan kudanya?

Kuda putih itu tetap berlari ke depan. Seperti sedang mengejar sesuatu.

"Jiseok, ada apa?" ucap Jisoo sambil mengendalikan kudanya.

Tiba-tiba, Jiseok berhenti. Tepat dihadapan kuda berwarna hitam. Kuda yang sangat gagah dan besar. Bahkan, lebih besar daripada Jiseok.

Kuda hitam tersebut juga sedang ditunggangi oleh seseorang. Mungkin itu pemiliknya.

"Ah, maaf kuda ku tiba-tiba mengejar kuda mu." ucap Jisoo meminta maaf kepada pemilik kuda berwarna hitam tersebut.

"Tidak, justru kuda ku tadi mengejar kuda mu, maaf." ucap pemilik kuda hitam tersebut meminta maaf.

Tunggu, jadi kuda mereka sama-sama mengejar satu sama lain?

Apa kuda mereka memiliki suatu hubungan?

Jisoo pun menatap pemilik kuda hitam tersebut. Wajahnya tampan dengan hidung nya yang bangir dan rahangnya yang keras.

Jakun nya yang terlihat jelas dengan otot kekar yang sangat terlihat jelas.

Ya, pria itu hanya menggunakan kaos putih polos yang tipis.

Tak dapat dipungkiri, Jisoo terpesona dengan tubuh atletis itu.

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu?" tanya pria tersebut.

Jisoo pun menjawab, "Namaku Jisoo, Hong Jisoo."

"Namaku, Seokmin. Lee Seokmin. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Jisoo-ssi." ucap Seokmin memamerkan senyum indahnya.

Astaga, wajahnya mirip kuda!

Kuda yang sangat tampan!

Jisoo terpana oleh wajah itu.

"A-ah, iya. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Seokmin-ssi." ucap Jisoo gugup. Wajah manisnya memerah sekarang.

"Jisoo-ssi, mau berkuda bersama?" tawar Seokmin.

Tentu saja Jisoo menyetujui ajakan Seokmin.

"Tentu saja."

Seokmin tersenyum.

"Kenalkan, ini kudaku. Namanya Soomin." ucap Seokmin sambil mengelus kepala Soomin.

"Ini kudaku, namanya Jiseok." ucap Jisoo memperkenalkan kudanya.

"Kudamu manis, sama seperti pemiliknya." ucap Seokmin tersenyum.

 _BLUSH_

Wajah Jisoo memerah sekarang.

"Kudamu juga sangat gagah, sama seperti pemiliknya." kini Jisoo berkata kepada Seokmin.

Seokmin yang mendengar ucapan Jisoo pun hanya tertawa.

"Baiklah, pertama-tama kau tidak perlu memanggilku seformal itu." ucap Seokmin.

"E-eh?"

" _Kajja,_ Jisoo-ya." ucap Seokmin.

Jisoo tersenyum senang.

"Baiklah, Seokmin-ah."

.

.

.

.

"Astaga, Jisoo. Aku tidak percaya!" ucap Jeonghan.

"Sekarang, _hyung_ sudah tidak jomblo lagi." lanjut Jihoon.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jisoo bingung.

"Apa kau terkena kutukan dariku, Jisoo?" tanya Jeonghan.

"Tidak tahu." jawab Jisoo

"Kenapa wajah kekasihmu mirip kuda?!" kini Jeonghan heboh sendiri.

Jisoo terkekeh melihat Jeonghan. Bukankah ini keinginan Jeonghan?

"Sepertinya aku terkena kutukanmu, Yoon Jeonghan. Tapi, terima kasih. Berkat kutukanmu aku menemukan pasangan hidupku." ucap Jisoo tersenyum.

Sedangkan Jeonghan dan Jihoon hanya diam mematung.

"Jisoo!" panggil seseorang, itu Seokmin.

"Ah, tunggu sebentar Seokminie." ucap Jisoo. Jisoo pun bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku pergi duluan, Seokmin sudah menungguku. Sampai jumpa!" Jisoo pun pergi menghampiri Seokmin.

Dapat Jeonghan dan Jihoon lihat, Jisoo sangat romantis dengan kekasihnya.

"Jeonghan _hyung._ " panggil Jihoon, tapi tatapannya masih menatap Jisoo dan Seokmin.

" _Wae?"_ jawab Jeonghan tanpa melihat kearah Jihoon. Pandangannya masih tetap melihat Jisoo dan Seokmin.

"Kapan kau punya pacar? Kau kalah dengan Jisoo _hyung_." ucap Jihoon blak-blakan.

"Sepertinya kita harus memelihara kuda, Jihoon."

.

.

.

.

 **END.**

 **Author's Note :**

 **Haaaaloooo~ saya datang membawa ff receh ini :'3 saya lagi suka sama kapel SeokSoo. karena ya, Seokmin itu kan orangnya gak bisa diam, sedangkan Jisoo itu orangnya pendiam dan tenang. duh greget kalo liat ini kapel x"3**

 **Mohon maaf jika masih banyak kekurangan, karena sesungguhnya kesempurnaan hanya milik Tuhan.**

 **-levieren225**


End file.
